


You trip, you fall

by Ziane



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziane/pseuds/Ziane
Summary: It’s been a few years since, for better or for worse, Jesse McCree joined Blackwatch. The commander caught him red-handed, apprehended him, and offered a hard-to-refuse deal. McCree chose smartly for once in his life, and ever since that day, the only thing he can think about is serving under Gabriel Reyes, but in the most inappropriate ways.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

After a tough mission that was supposed to be routine, McCree groans under the ungentle touch of the steamy shower. Yet still, the spray of hot water running over his sore muscles can’t surpass the delicious curl in his stomach from doing it beside _him_. It’s been a few years since, for better or for worse, Jesse McCree joined Blackwatch. The commander got him red-handed, apprehended him, and offered a hard-to-refuse deal. McCree chose smartly for once in his life, and ever since that day, the only thing he can think about is serving under Gabriel Reyes, but in the most inappropriate ways.

Nothing ever happened, though. Unabashedly, he teased and flirted as good as his silver tongue had learned throughout the years. But right when McCree thought he had Reyes where he wanted, he would end up horny and lonely, patting away his needs with his right hand and the dreams of his dark skin sliding against his own.

At times, McCree believed no matter how hard he tried to tempt his superior, nothing would ever happen between them. He had been young and carefree, yes, but years after, he still has his mind set on Reyes. There is only one way to get him out: having him in every way he can think of and then some more; exhausting the fantasies that have been piling up over the years, wearing his skin out against his commander until he’s bored and unaroused by it. 

Now that he thinks about it again, there are definitely many ways in which he can get Gabriel Reyes out of his mind and into his bed. If only it was that easy. That was his plan, foolish at times, perfectly manageable with a bit of courage bolstered by the alcohol in his system after a day of celebration. Or in moments like the present with the adrenaline of a successfully completed mission still rushing through his veins.

After all, what’s a fool but someone who always does the same thing and expects a different outcome?

McCree sneaks a sidelong glance at his commander. He’s busy lathering soap on his torso, hands spread like fans, eyes closed while McCree’s rivet down his abdomen and the trail of hair below his navel. He’s tempted to tilt his head just a tiny bit to get a treasured peek at a cock big even when soft. Inadvertently, McCree wets his lips, tasting the lust permeating them and the water dripping down his face. He’s getting hard by the sight alone, not that it would take much at this point. It’s not easy to find a trick while he’s working for Overwatch’s secret division and also being an outlaw with a bounty on his head for whatever stupid shit he had done in his younger years. But holy shit, Reyes can get him up only by breathing out his name the right way.

“McCree,” Gabriel chides in a throaty grunt without opening his eyes.

He’s so used to it, the little hairs at his nape prickle every single time.

McCree clears his throat, shooting his stare right at the tiled wall. “Sir?” He busies himself getting rid of the last threads of soap on his body, ready to step out of there before his half-hard cock blooms into a raging boner.

Reyes sighs, turning the water off and wrapping a towel around his waist. “Don’t slip on your way out,” he says before disappearing into the locker room, the hint of a smile curling the right corner of his mouth. Always the right, the half-smile that could coax McCree into doing _anything_.

After he’s alone, McCree mumbles a curse. 

Another night that will be all about him and his unmet needs. If only he had a chance to meet halfway with Reyes without work and missions meddling in. Just once would be enough, or so he likes to lie to himself. Get him out of his mind, getting rid of this crush by fucking him just once. But they’ll never find a moment, considering the way he ignores his advances and has built an invisible wall between them. It’s the wall that exists between a commander and their subordinate; a wall that, at times, McCree dreams is immaterial, meaningless before the heaviness of his heart.

There were times, futile but real, in which they were more than that, but they were always left unanswered as if he had imagined them. But in his marrow, he knows he hasn’t. The camaraderie, the admiration that grew in his heart over the years, the guidance he craved, the friendship, the shoulder to cry a bad day out, or laugh for the whole night. They’ve done both. Reyes has been all that and more, although, at the end of the day, the only thing McCree would confess would be being horny as hell for a piece of his ass. The rest is buried deep inside, never to come out.

Bitterness tightens his throat, and McCree reaches down for his cock. He stirs himself up wondering how his mouth would feel against his lips. “Gabe,” he gasps. His thoughts are too innocent for the shameless pumping of his fist. He’s hard in no time, tongue caressing the back of his teeth as if answering to a kiss that hasn’t happened; and won’t.

The heat of the water is too much to bear, the steam already fogging the showers. He walks barefoot to the lockers, a towel around his shoulders. At this hour, he can parade a shameful hard-on or get off anywhere, the headquarters are sleeping or working. Even the locker room has only half the lights on, offering an eerie aura this late at night. He hoped to find Gabriel still getting dressed, but he’s soon disappointed. 

Sometimes, McCree has caught his commander looking at him in a funny way, a good funny, and so he started being bold and shameless around him in the locker room or the showers. A brush of their forearms, his leg casually leaning into Reyes’, any seemingly unimportant touch means the world to him and rattles his commander. He likes to feel his eyes on him, imagining Reyes desires him, craves his skin, his body, wants to bury himself there for good. God knows he wouldn’t complain. If only… but Reyes is already gone and McCree’s left alone in a gloomy room. Again, a failed plan because he’s a fool.

On the bench facing his locker there’s a black bundle he recognizes immediately. McCree reaches for Gabriel’s hoodie, the hint of a smile on his lips. Without thinking, he buries his face in it, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He tries to keep every single drop of air inside him for too long, and after, it comes out in a low gasp, muffled by the garment. It’s like a sigh of relief, and it embarrasses him how lovesick he acts when nobody’s watching. He leaves it there as if it was hazardous and reclines back on his locker. The coldness of the metal gives him goosebumps and reminds him he isn’t in love, he just wants a good fuck and a sore ass, preferably as soon as possible, most likely not with Gabriel Reyes, hopefully with someone vaguely resembling his commander.

The idea pops into his mind as though he was already under the blankets of his bunk bed, rubbing one off to aid sleep. Except he’s not, but he’s horny and desperate, mildly intoxicated by Gabriel’s musky scent and the pining that will be his bed partner tonight.

His hand slides down his body, wrapping around his cock as he remembers how hard and horny he was just moments ago. He gives a long stroke that steals a quiet moan from his lungs, then he cradles his balls and does it again, his eyes fixed on the black bundle of Gabriel’s hoodie. But his mind is somewhere else; where his dreams are written in that man’s skin and he’s just learning to read. Leisurely, with patience unknown by him until then, imagining the soft spots that make him weak, plotting to exploit them all with an eager tongue and greedy hands. Tonight he’s not the focus of his affections, tonight he’s owning him, learning him, satiating a thirst that dries his throat and shrinks his heart. How can he want him so bad when he’s so out of his reach?

A clear droplet wets the tip of his dick, and McCree wets his palm in it, reaching back for his shaft tighter than before. He decides he’s tortured himself enough for today, that he wants the deed done and his ass in bed as soon as possible, so his hand picks up an indecent pace, building up his climax quickly and efficiently.

That’s when McCree notices a shadow moving before him, the light shifting on him as Reyes comes into the dimly illuminated area. It takes him less than a second to recognize him, and the hand that had shied away resumes its task. How long he’s been there and how much he’s witnessed, McCree can’t know, doesn’t care either. When his face is finally illuminated, he meets his eyes and smiles, the drive tightening his groin, his hand squeezing the hilt of his now unbearable erection. This turns out to be better than any fantasy he can come up with.

Lust fogs his mind, his skin prickles under his ogling, and his shameful tongue betrays him. “Forget somethin’?” He tilts his chin, pointing to the abandoned hoodie besides Reyes.

“Like you forgot your manners?”

His deep, rumbly voice does things to his insides, but McCree smiles in return. “I’m touching myself respectfully, sir,” he says, moving his hand up and down his cock despite Gabriel’s seemingly disapproving stare. If he disapproved he wouldn’t have made his presence known, he would’ve just turned around and let him be. McCree’s smile widens. “You invaded my privacy, but don’t sweat it.” His thumb circles the wet tip, a blush starting to bloom on his cheeks. “I don’t mind.”

Either he gets away with what he wants, or he gets a grueling training session tomorrow morning courtesy of a pissed commander.

“In case you forgot, you’re in the public showers,” Gabriel retorts, crossing his arms over his chest and trying to stare at McCree’s sweet, blushed face and anywhere else. The movement of his arm is subtle, his hand barely grabbing half his hard cock and stroking it in the most tempting way. He’s big and thicker at the base, but he already knew that. A few strands of wet hair get in the way of his gaze, but his whiskey-colored eyes stare back at him unashamed. Before he realizes what he’s doing, Gabriel is lost in him, his throat unbearably dry, his own dick swelling up fast.

McCree’s boyish smile seeps right through his heart, piercing every barrier he’s ever built. For the first time in years, Gabriel worries his erection becomes noticeable through his sweatpants. McCree flicks his eyes to his groin and chuckles teasingly. It is pretty much noticeable already.

“I could use a friendly hand,” McCree swoons at him. 

His hand keeps moving up and down his length, gently, as if relishing in every second he holds Gabriel’s attention and presence, pushing and hoping he trips face-first on him.

“Stop,” Reyes grunts. McCree obeys almost immediately and his stomach curls nice and warm.

Reyes prowls his way towards him, closing the few steps that seemed unreachable moments ago. McCree lowers his gaze, noticing his commander’s swelled up cock huddled at a side of his sweatpants. He swallows thickly, meeting his eyes again. They’re pitch-black and menacing, and if he knew better, he’d be scared shitless. Luckily, McCree never knew better.

Reyes tugs at the towel, sliding it off his shoulders and onto the floor. There’s nothing on him now. Not a trace of shame, embarrassment, or doubts. His hand tightens around his dick but McCree doesn’t dare to move. He could shoot his load all over him if he does, and he’d be as content as a fed puppy. 

Dark eyes squint at him, scrutinizing the youth offering exactly what Gabriel needed. How could he walk away from him? How could he believe he could avert his gaze and turn around? Reyes can be many things, but never naive. Jesse McCree hard and willing, sniffing his hoodie and masturbating with wild abandon. He could have stayed hidden, watched the show, and left, but he’s had enough trying to stay far away when he just wants to feast on him and lick the leftovers out of his greedy fingers.

“Let go,” Reyes says.

McCree presses both hands against the coldness of the locker as obediently as he’s never been in his life. Not that he would make anything to jeopardize this. He wants him, and he’s ready to beg mindlessly. _Sir, please, don’t leave me like this._ His breath is out of control and he’s trying too hard to tame it, his chest rising and falling along.

“Is this what you want?” Gabriel brushes his knuckles up the underside of his cock. It twitches under his touch and McCree sucks in a breath.

Want? This is what he _needs_ ; what McCree has been hankering for months, for years, the single fantasy that has gotten him off for so long he can’t remember what turned him on before. He _needs_ Gabriel Reyes to take charge of another aspect of his life. He already kills for him; Reyes chooses when and how his bullets go off. Now McCree wants to cum for him, squirm under his touch, whisper sweet nothings into his ear, and return everything he does to him in kind.

Instead of blurting his heart out at him, McCree gives him a jerky nod as an answer.

Gabriel exhales a low chuckle, and it sounds like an endearment. He leans on his forearm, reclining closer until they can feel each other’s breaths puffing in and out of their mouths. Their bodies are inches away, and it’s steaming hot between them. McCree wishes he could peel himself off the locker and glue himself back against him, but he stays put, waiting.

McCree wets his lips, cock standing firmly between his legs. Nothing would make him lose his boner now that they’re face to face, nothing else to hide, despite him being the only one naked while Gabriel drinks him up like a cold glass of water. There’s no way Reyes can misunderstand the situation anymore. According to McCree, he can do whatever he wants to him: trash him, toss him, use him, whatever because he’s in it for the ride.

It isn’t the first time he had hoped something like this happened. They’ve gotten drunk together and he went so far as to try to kiss him once. But it’s the first time they’ve crossed the point of no return, and McCree gloats in the fact that Gabriel is the one to seek him out, to finally yield to him.

They won’t pretend the bratty cowboy hasn’t been trying to get into his pants since he picked him up after the Deadlock Gang Operation, and they won’t pretend either that Gabriel hasn’t thought about fucking him raw at least once a day ever since. They’re pretty much done dancing around each other, or so McCree hopes because if Gabriel leaves now, he’ll be heartbroken. 

It’s a miracle they’ve lasted so long, but after all, twenty years separate them. McCree was -sometimes is- a bratty mess, and Reyes was -still is- his commander. The consequences of following through with this stupid attraction weren’t worth the while. Or that’s what Gabriel has been telling himself. He can’t pinpoint when those statements started to lose meaning before his lust. To hell with it, he could die tomorrow without tasting those sweet, snarky lips and he’s more than ready to find out.

Right when Gabriel’s stare is about to melt him into a puddle, the corner of his mouth curls upward in a half-smile. “Okay.” Reyes spits in his right hand, and the sight alone makes McCree’s eyes widen, his cock spurting a clear trail down the underside.

As if his legs were about to bend him over, McCree grabs the closest thing next to him: Gabriel’s upper arm. And just in time, he wraps a spit-slicked hand around his begging cock. The satisfying groan that comes out of his throat will chase Gabriel to his grave and will embarrass McCree for the rest of his life. How needy and touch-starved for him alone.

Gabriel pierces him through with his gaze, looking for any sign that McCree wants him out of there and nowhere near him. He finds none. McCree’s mouth parts in a gasp, a shy smile quivering on his lips. The hold on his bicep tightens. Gabriel glances down at his own hand hoarding McCree’s girth and his mouth waters while his thumb caresses the side as though measuring him.

“Need me to show ya’ how?” McCree teases, but his voice wavers.

A snort comes out of Reyes who twists his grip on him and strokes him up while McCree revels in being tightly trapped in his fist. His cock is steel hard, and Gabriel wonders how it would feel pounding his ass. That’s the moment he realizes every fantasy starred by Jesse McCree can become a reality, and the world around him shakes. 

Gauged strokes leave McCree out of breath, legs struggling to keep him upright while his commander unravels the mess in his heart and strokes his dick with deft expertise. It would be too much if not for the painstakingly slow pace of his hand. Gabriel reaches deep down his hilt, squeezing him hard, and tugs just right at the skin at the tip. His balls ache for release, and his cock is a leaking mess, but McCree doesn’t dare to complain. He’s enjoying every second of it, fixated on him, on those eyes darkened from lascivious desire, or down at the spectacle that is his dick at the mercy of that calloused hand.

“I got ya’ where I wanted,” McCree mumbles, a cheeky smile on his lips.

“Isn’t the other way around, kid?” Gabriel retorts, amused.

His hand never stops the up-and-down torture on his dick, sometimes unbearably tight or desperately loose. Gabriel twists just the right way to leave him wanting more. His countenance seems so calm it unnerves McCree to the point he digs his nails on his arm, then he gets to see that smug smile again, teasing him. He wished he could work up the courage to dive into his mouth and bite his lips bloody as he comes.

“C’mon, I’m close,” McCree croaks, his body so tense and ready for release it aches.

“Already?” Gabriel smirks. He picks up his pace for a few strokes and slows down when McCree is so high that his moan of frustration echoes in the empty locker room.

“Bastard,” he snarls.

Despite being in control, his resolution hangs by a thin thread. Reyes knows he’s desperate for a soft touch. If he takes his cock out, barely two strokes would make him spill, and he’s not sure yet if he wants to come undone before McCree.

The firm hand on his cock isn’t giving him what he wants. Gabriel drives him to the edge only to leave him hanging there. McCree wants faster, harder, tighter. He wants to reach out and cry out his orgasm against the warmth of his neck, but he’s also getting off on the fact that Gabriel controls this and he just needs to obey.

“Show me how much you want it,” Gabriel commands, leaving his hand still so he can fuck through it.

McCree knows exactly what he wants, he’s known for so long his hips thrust upward before the words reach his brain.

He pumps through his fist as if he were already fucking him. Hell, this might be the only encounter they have and he’s not about to waste it. He rolls his hips up, sliding in and out of that wet, sweaty hand that’s offering sweet relief. _His_ hand. Gabriel’s. McCree means to look at him all the way through, knowing he’s close and he doesn’t have the will to tame his pleasure like Gabriel’s been doing so far. He wants to show him how tough he is, how rough he likes it, how far he can go because he won’t break. But McCree’s eyes flutter closed, Gabriel’s face floating in his mind, his hips thrusting up to get the friction he needs from his fist.

Out of his sight, Gabriel’s expression turns desperate and needy. He could take his cock out and grab them both in a messy grip, coming with him hard and long, cocks rubbing together until they’re soft, and both of them panting. But nothing in this world will make him miss the beautiful show unraveling before him.

McCree in full bloom, cheeks a bright pink, tanned skin covered by a veil of perspiration. His lips part and let out a blue streak of moans and gasps that are like music to his ears. What a gorgeous man offering his pleasure unabashedly, just for him. He’s not putting up a show for the sake of it, this is genuine, the culmination of the sexual tension he’s been carrying on his mind for far too long. Gabriel was no stranger to it.

Reyes licks his lips, leaning forward to nuzzle against the crook of his neck. Jesse looks downright fuckable. He licks a patch of skin and the salty taste of him makes his cock jerk in the trap of his pants.

McCree leans his head against Gabriel’s, seeking his touch as desperately as his body seeks his pleasure. His thrusts become frantic, and it takes the better of Gabriel to keep his hand on him for as long as he needs. He accompanies his movements, swiping his tongue along the curve of his neck, breathing hot against his skin.

His lips trail up, brushing his earlobe. “Such a good boy,” he whispers almost inadvertently, voice broken and raspy.

Upon hearing those words, McCree comes undone. His balls unload and he spills his orgasm all over his chest and Gabriel’s hand, although he couldn’t care less about making a mess of both. He strokes him through it, and McCree keeps rocking up and down, never going fully soft. The sweetest moan escapes his lips like a sigh of relief, trembling, like the world under their feet.

Gabriel resists the urge to press a dainty kiss on his neck and backs away. McCree glances at him behind hooded lids, a dopey smile on his lips. Such a tender image. Gabriel swallows, giving one last measuring stroke to his half-hard cock before he reluctantly lets go of it.

“That was somethin’,” McCree chuckles.

Gabriel grabs the towel and makes a quick job of cleaning them both before tossing the towel back on the bench behind him. A mighty need to embrace this fool and hump against him assaults him, and Gabriel recognizes his cue to leave before it’s too late.

“This was a one-time thing,” Reyes says, and McCree’s heart shatters a little.

“How ‘bout ya’?”

Gabriel smirks. “I’m good,” he lies. One thing is to get him off, and another is to let McCree in. At least he should give him the chance to reconsider if this is what he really wants, what they need. He’s not desperately horny now, regret should be kicking in.

“I’m good at giving head,” McCree teases, his usual charming smile spreading on his lips. “So I’ve been told.” He winks.

A sense of jealousy invades Gabriel. He would kill any men that have had him before just for the sake of it, and he’d regret nothing. He wants to own him like this every day, in every way. Gabriel reaches for McCree’s jaw -he doesn’t even flinch- and pushes a thumb inside his mouth. “I’m sure you’re hungry for cock.” He pushes his tongue down, sliding his thumb deep to the base of his throat. McCree gags but swallows around it. “But that’s not going to happen.”

As Gabriel lets go, McCree latches on his finger, brushing his tongue against it, humming sweetly and reminding him he’s still hard as a rock and in need of release.

“Not here and now, anyhow,” Gabriel says with a promising smile.

“Is that a maybe, sir?” McCree mumbles with his finger still in his mouth.

After a few seconds, he pulls his thumb out, brushing his lips as he breathes out. He wants to bite and kiss this motherfucker until he steals that shit-eating grin from his lips. He wants him sucking on his tongue, his dick, and to see if he’s still feeling like running his mouth after he’s done with him. Gabriel’s expression hardens.

“What?” McCree asks.

“Nothing.” Reyes lets go of his jaw and turns around, grabbing his hoodie on his way out. He walks out of there fast, not sure if in need of privacy and his bed or running away from Jesse McCree. Most likely both. McCree’s left in the same loneliness he was before, with a heavy heart and a ragged breath, but a glint of hope.

Because once already up-high, there’s nothing left to do but to fall.


	2. Chapter 2

The light of the sunset seeps through the blinders of his office window. Reyes stretches with a groan and shifts the datapads in front of him with disdain. Unlike Jack Morrison, he’s never been fond of office work, but he’s put it off for too long and the reports of the past week have been piling up on his desk. Ignoring them was not a choice anymore.

Even though it’s been weeks since his slip at the locker room, he’s been trying to keep himself busy, first to get Jesse McCree out of his mind, and secondly, to keep Jesse McCree out of his reach. The rascal has been following him like a lovesick puppy, hoping he throws him another bone.

If he’s training, they train together, in the shooting range, the gym, even when he’s in his office, McCree swings by to lighten up the mood with coffee and cigarettes. They spend an awful lot of time together. It’s not like things weren’t like this before, but he aches to touch him again, taste him again. McCree has seeped into his mind like an intoxicating drug. He was used to his presence, but now he dreads and loves the distraction in equal measure. He can’t trust himself around him anymore and it drives him nuts.

Gabriel wants to keep him at bay but also enjoys watching him thrive, and the guy is on a roll. McCree is working his ass off and even Jack has noticed how far he’s come. The delinquent that spat at his feet and called him a bastard is now a respectable Blackwatch agent. Jack didn’t see that coming, only Reyes did. The Strike Commander better not try to steal him away from Blackwatch now. Over Gabriel’s dead body. 

Unfortunately for him, McCree has been flirting more, tempting him at every chance he gets. Gabriel loves every single bit of the new little game he’s complicit in; after how they’ve already crossed the line, what’s the worst that could happen?

After their first encounter, Gabriel promised himself he wouldn’t get involved with McCree, and to get it over with, he played with his dick like a horny teenager. It took him three rounds and he still couldn’t get McCree out of his head, waking up sporting an impossible hard-on as if he were a rookie. He should have let him blow him when he offered because that’s the single thought that haunts him when he gets in bed and his imagination runs free.

Regarding his promise, though, he failed miserably not many days after that.

Some days are easier than others. Gabriel is swarmed by work and Jack just makes everything worse, which keeps him busy and tired. If the Strike Commander were to find out about them, Gabriel would be in deep shit. But the tiniest second he’s free and McCree appears in his sights, any rational thought vanishes from his mind and his need of him overwhelms his senses. 

That’s how only two weeks after the sexiest handjob of his life, Gabriel shoved McCree into an empty storage closet, got to his knees, and sucked him off as if his life depended on it. He swallowed until the very last drop went down his throat, coming into his own hand and choking on his gloriously thick cock while McCree muffled his cries of pleasure biting on his fist. Now he can’t even come close to that tiny closet without getting a boner. He made another useless promise that he wouldn’t do it again; so far he’s lasted a week.

Gabriel reaches for his mug, realizing it’s empty when he lifts it against his lips, suddenly dry. The pot of coffee on the side table is gone too. He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose and reclining back on his chair. It creaks as he dreadfully admires the pile of datapads and files he still needs to go through. It’s going to be a long night if he wants to finish this before McCree comes back. He sent him on a mission out of the country while he stayed at the headquarters to catch up with work. The look on McCree’s face when he realized he wasn’t coming still brings a smile to his lips. One could say Gabriel is not the only one suffering the outcomes of his intentional dry streak.

For the last two days, Gabriel has been trapped in his office for over 20 hours. Not even that obscene amount of work managed to make him forget about him. McCree reports to him daily, and he’s already read the report he sent a couple of hours ago. He accomplished the mission one day ahead of schedule and they should be arriving tomorrow early in the morning. Bad timing, he won’t finish this and then it’ll slip to the back of his mind. Not to mention the meeting that Jack scheduled at 8 AM and has most likely forgotten by now. He checks the hour and groans in frustration right when the door of his office cracks open. Gabriel is ready to mumble an annoyed _Jackie_ when he lifts his gaze and has to stifle a smile.

“Hey, boss.” McCree’s sweet drawl greets him before he comes uninvited into his office and closes the door shut.

“Don’t you know how to knock?” Gabriel grunts.

McCree shows off a thermos that he guesses is filled to the brim with unsweetened black coffee. “Peace offering,” he grins as he hands it over to Reyes.

It feels warm in his hand and Gabriel meets his gaze, a withheld smile on his lips. McCree’s hair is slightly wet and he smells fresh out of the shower. McCree came back early, showered, and made coffee for him. Gabriel’s stomach curls nice and warm. “Thank you,” he says. He can’t remember the last time anyone cared for him like this, and a sudden worry assaults him; what if McCree catches feelings for him, or worse, the other way around.

Before, when McCree slipped into his office he either brought an excuse with himself or left in a bashful bundle of nerves, but tonight he stands still before him, a shit-eating grin on his face, eyes glittering with mischief. Reyes enabled this, and he can’t even be sorry, the more brazen he gets the faster his cock plumps for him. McCree sneaking into his office when he’s bored to death offers exactly the concoction that makes Gabriel want to swipe his desk clean with a swift movement of his arm to direct all his attention to him. Meaning wanting to fuck him thoroughly right there and now.

“What do you want, Jesse?” Gabriel asks, inhaling the scent of freshly-made coffee and pouring himself a mug. If McCree knew the filthy scenarios that flash through his mind the moment they’re together and alone, he’d either run out of there as fast as he could, or he’d beg him to make them a reality.

Any other day, he’d turn him down, but he knows all too well why McCree’s here.

“Still mad at me?”

“Mad?” Reyes frowns in confusion, losing track of his lustful thoughts.

McCree shrugs, an unsure smile on his lips. “You sent me away.”

Gabriel stifles a chuckle. The brat thinks sending him on a mission without him was a punishment. “You didn’t need me, you’ve done a good job on your own,” he praises. “Why are you here, Jesse?” 

Just a little push, that’s all McCree needs to drop to his knees before his commander, forgetting the worries that swarmed his brain for the past two days. He thought he had fucked up, but Reyes looks everything but pissed. No more than usual, anyhow. Just his smug self, perhaps the shadows under his eyes darker and deeper, hinting at the lack of sleep. If Reyes needs to send him away to work, McCree has the upper hand.

Time alone was supposed to unwind him, to get rid of this constant pressure in his stomach, of the need to undress McCree and eat him up. Perhaps Reyes was approaching this the wrong way, and indulging in this sweet boy that tries to be tough and fails might be a better option.

“So it wasn’t to push me away?” McCree asks, circling the desk.

Gabriel moves the chair back, leaving an empty space for McCree between the desk and himself. He reclines his ass on the flat surface, hands grasping the edge.

“I had work to do,” Gabriel says, glancing up at him more relaxed than he’s been in a long time. There’s a sexy cowboy between him and a pile of boring work, and he isn’t mad about it. “And you’ve been very distracting,” he finishes in a low voice.

“Oh,” McCree grins. “Well, I should leave ya’ to it then,” he bluffs.

Gabriel snorts, knees inadvertently spreading wider. “But you won’t.”

The raspy tone of his mockery makes McCree tremble, but he shows off a smug smile, shifting the weight on his feet and directing Gabriel’s attention right to his groin. He came to his office already hard and hopeful he’d get something in return. In Gabriel’s mind, McCree has been horny and homesick without him, just like he’s been wandering around the headquarters not finding his smile around every corner.

“Damn right I ain’t leavin’,” Jesse smiles.

Gabriel reaches out and palms his bulge over his jeans. He isn’t disappointed. “You’re a brat,” he chides.

McCree groans from sheer pleasure, thrusting into his hand. “And ya’ like it.”

“Get out and go to bed, Jesse.” Gabriel pats him on the side, chuckling softly. McCree glances down at him with big, glazing eyes, mouth agape. “Or you won’t sleep at all tonight,” Gabriel finishes teasingly.

McCree crosses his arms over his chest. “You like bossing me around, don’t ya’?” he huffs while Gabriel’s smile widens, baring his teeth. “That gets you off, huh? I would have never guessed.” McCree rolls his eyes.

Finally, Gabriel lets out a throaty laugh as he reclines back on his chair. McCree’s as easy as a lazy Sunday morning, and it warms his heart despite knowing this is just sex and nothing else. What else can an old broken soldier and a troubled youth be?

“Then, boss,” McCree snarls, grabbing the armrests of the chair with both hands as he levels himself with Gabriel’s face. “Boss me around.” Pondering his answer, Gabriel’s smile disappears, the space in his fatigues getting uncomfortably tight when McCree’s scruffy beard and rough lips are about an inch away from his own. “Let’s test our patience and have a ‘lil fun,” Jesse whispers in a sweet drawl.

“Define _fun_.” Reyes doesn’t push him away, but he wished McCree had locked the door on his way in. No good thing is to come out of this.

“How about my dick in your mouth?” McCree says, a half-smile pulling at the corner of his lips. “I ain’t gonna lie, I enjoyed that big time.”

Gabriel chuckles and reaches between McCree’s legs. He nestles his cock in his palm and squeezes tightly. “That feels good,” Jesse groans.

“How come you’re already this hard, kid?” Reyes teases, kneading his palm against his cock, feeling its warmth, and resisting the urge to mouth at his jeans and bite the jutting bulge there. To say Jesse McCree was a delightful temptation would be a massive understatement.

“I had high hopes. Let’s leave it at that,” McCree mumbles, his hands clammy and clinging to the armrests, his breath hitching with anticipation. “What do ya’ say?”

The thought of sending him away and finishing up work lasts less than a millisecond in Gabriel’s mind. Who cares if Jesse is a hotblooded twenty-two year old? Who cares about fraternization, the obvious conflict of interest, or the many files hoarding his desk? Throughout his life, Gabriel has spent more energy training, at SEP, and then working than anything else, and now… now he wants _him_. He wants to allow McCree to want him despite everything else. Reyes has always been good at getting what he wants, that’s one thing they have in common, they both want to fuck around each other for now and his willpower to prevent it is running low.

“Stand against the desk,” his voice comes out raspy with lust, “and take your cock out.” He briefly wets his lips, watching McCree’s grin turn sheepish as he complies.

“Now we’re talkin’,” he quips, undoing his belt and prying open his fly. Gabriel gets a peek of his white boxers and the wet spot at the tip of his cock. His mouth waters, and his own erection throbs at the sight.

“No more talking.” He scoots closer, the wheels of the chair scratching the floor. Gabriel hooks his fingers on the waistband and McCree’s length springs out. Jesse shimmies his underwear below his buttcheeks, stroking himself once. The tip brushes Gabriel’s cheek, and McCree chuckles.

Gabriel swats his hand away and licks his thick length from hilt to tip. A loud moan reverberates in the small office, and McCree thrashes his head back as if howling to the moon.

“You better keep it quiet or I’ll send you on your way.”

“Yes, sir,” McCree mumbles, eyes brimming with lust.

Gabriel grabs his cock by the base and guides the head to his mouth. He slides it past his lips and suckles forcefully, humming a quiet groan. The salty taste of him goes right to his groin, pleasure sliding down his spine like honey. His tongue laps and swipes lewdly, working him with the latching of his mouth and the gentleness of his hand around his hilt.

McCree stays silent as promised, and Gabriel glances up at him with a mouth stuffed with his cock. Jesse worries at his lower lip until it’s red and swollen, eyes fixed on him. “Your mouth feels so good,” McCree whispers. Pleased, Gabriel takes him in until the head of his cock taps the back of his throat. He’s thick enough the fullness in his mouth is nigh unbearable, but Gabriel never shied away from a challenge. “So good, sir.” He stifles a moan.

McCree grips the edge of the desk with white-knuckle force to prevent his hands from tangling in Gabriel’s short hair. He’d love to let loose, pushing himself even deeper into his willing mouth, feeling his shortage of breath against his lower belly. But Reyes is making a quick job of him, sliding him in and dragging him out, lips tightly wrapped around his girth, greedy hands exploring the abs under his shirt. His commander is enjoying this as much as he is, and his balls draw up tightly in response. McCree never hoped to be Gabriel’s weakness, and a wolfish grin spreads on his lips.

Gabriel’s glorious mouth hoards his cock, sucking and brushing a flat tongue on the underside. When McCree thinks he can’t take it anymore, Gabriel rewards him with the thrusts he’s been hankering for. He controls this, taking all of him until he nuzzles at the hair below his navel, dragging him out and pulling at the skin at the tip before swallowing him back again. The bastard doesn’t even gag, and he isn’t precisely small.

“Oh, God, you make me wanna take notes,” McCree mumbles, biting his tongue to shut his mouth. His hand grips Gabriel’s shoulder, wringing at his shirt, hips shyly rocking as though following his shameful mouth. “I’m so close,” McCree whispers unintelligibly. “So close.” Gabriel has given him no truce, no pause, no foreplay. And he’s ready for it.

McCree can’t take it anymore whether it’s been five minutes or ten. He wants to shoot down his throat like that afternoon in the storage closet. He wants to feel again the rippling of his mouth milking him dry as he swallows, his pleasure exploding through his body, easing his mind and taming his heart for a few beats.

Gabriel swallows him whole until his throat tightens around his cock, then drags him out slowly. He flicks the tip of his tongue on the reddish head of his dick. A trail of saliva joins them. His length glistens in his spit, so red and plump he could spend hours working him with his mouth without letting him come. Reyes licks his lips, a crooked finger tracing his length as he glances up at McCree’s desperate countenance.

“Damn, you,” McCree curses, “if you’re gonna play me, at least let me blow you too.” McCree winks at him, mourning inwardly the lack of orgasms so far. “C’mon, it ain’t fair I haven’t had a taste of you.”

“Who says this is about what you want?” Gabriel keeps stroking him halfway, enjoying the recess. He isn’t sure why he stopped, but he didn’t want things to end just yet. What would be his excuse to keep McCree around a little longer if he makes him come so soon?

“What I want, what ya’ want, whatever,” McCree scoffs. “The night’s young.”

“You think you can last me a whole night?” Gabriel teases, chuckling hoarsely. “You came for a blow job.” He gives his cock a long stroke. “You got some, now let me work,” he teases with a devilish grin as if he were about to let him go.

“Ya’ gotta be kidding me, boss,” McCree grunts, easing the hold on his shoulder, his dick aching to pump into his loose fist. “I’ll be good.”

“You think you can come to my office and get away with what you want?”

McCree gives him an insouciant shrug. “I just did,” he says, a sheepish grin spreading on his lips.

They stare at each other for a few seconds, and with one last delicious stroke, Gabriel lets go and reclines back on his chair. He stifles a smile at how shameless McCree looks with his hard cock out, sporting blushed cheeks and a charming smile. He’s definitely not leaving, and Gabriel is definitely not letting him go. The fun has just started.

“Let me suck you off,” McCree lifts his chin in defiance as though he were just asking for more responsibilities. Gabriel smirks, glancing at those dick-sucking lips already red and plump by his own bites. They would look mighty fine around his cock. “Don’t make me beg.”

“You begging must be a nice show.” Gabriel arches an eyebrow, and McCree gets on his knees, jeans and boxers around his hairy thighs, his neglected cock standing firmly between them.

“I see ya’ and all I want is you filling me up any way you want for as long as you please,” McCree whispers, scooting closer at the same time he pulls at Gabriel’s chair, bringing him even closer. “And I think you’d like that too, boss.” He settles himself comfortably between his thighs, hands moving up and down the harsh fabric of his fatigues. “It’ll be so good, I promise,” McCree says, nuzzling against his knee and up the inside of his thigh. His hands trail up until he cups his crotch, feeling the warmth contained within.

In a swift movement, Gabriel pops the button of his fatigues open, and McCree smiles triumphantly. “That was easier than expected,” Jesse croons.

“If you knew, kid…” Gabriel mumbles, trailing off when McCree leans forward, nuzzling at the bulge of his cock, inhaling deeply and moaning with his lips tightly shut together. “If you knew, you wouldn’t be so bold,” he relays.

Lascivious thoughts of what he wants to do to McCree flash through his mind. Fantasies in which McCree is at his mercy, sprawled in a bed underneath his body weight, unable to escape and leaking his cum as he fucks him over and over again.

McCree licks a patch of his boxers, arms resting on Gabriel’s thighs. “If you want it, take it out yourself,” Reyes says. “Or want me to feed it to you?”

In no time, McCree yanks at his fatigues and underwear, freeing Gabriel’s cock. He gives him a measuring stroke, the tip already dripping pre-cum. Smacking his lips, McCree leans forward, enjoying himself as he rubs his face and stubble on his hard erection. His cock is slightly curved, thicker at the base, and just the right length to make him gag or come untouched. He wished. McCree’s marveled by his shape, and his mouth waters in anticipation. The fact that Gabriel doesn’t keep him at arms-length anymore eases his heart a little. He lets his tongue out and traces the side from hilt to tip, then does the same on the underside, leaving a wet patch on the soft skin of his cock. He tastes deliciously right, and he hums again, unable to help himself.

“Having fun?” Gabriel teases, resting his head on the back of his hand. He cannot take his eyes off Jesse measuring his cock with his tongue over and over.

“Yes, sir,” he says, a shit-eating grin on his face. He licks and laps until his cock is glistening in his saliva, then he moves down to his balls. They look heavy, and he wants to stuff them into his mouth and muffle a moan there. Instead, he toys with them, thumb teasing while he mouths his way up, licking a clear trail of pre-cum. Then he changes his mind, sucking on his sac in case this is the only chance he gets. Gabriel chuckles tenderly, even rewards him petting his hair as he gets his fill of him.

When McCree finally closes his mouth around his dick Gabriel trembles and his toes curl as the molten heat of his mouth embraces him. Fuck, he feels good. He’s too horny for his own sake, but he intends to prolong this until McCree is choking on his dick and he can’t take it anymore. That’s when the screen of his phone flashes with a new message, grabbing his attention and ruining his plans.

Gabriel reaches for his phone, trying to distract himself from McCree’s efforts to make him a sore mess. He reads a text from Jack. _Call you in ten_. “Shit,” he curses, and just as he does, McCree pulls him out with a wet plop.

“W-what?”

“Did I tell you to stop?” Gabriel smiles, threading his fingers on McCree’s hair. The brat huffs a complaint before he helps himself, slurping down his cock like a champ. Gabriel moans out loud, perhaps louder than he should. The hold on his hair tightening. “I got a call in ten,” he says, his breath hitching. “I can see you’re not in a hurry, but can you make it quick?” he teases.

“Uh-huh,” McCree hums around his dick.

Gabriel should make him stop, but when Jack says he’s going to call soon it can be ten minutes or an hour or the next day. The unreliable and always busy Strike Commander has become forgetful as years go by. Gabriel couldn’t care less when a few smart strokes in and out of McCree’s mouth make him forget about the hour pretty quick. He wasn’t lying, he’s so damn good Gabriel grasps the edge of the desk for support while his other hand threads in McCree’s unruly hair.

McCree works his mouth on him, swallowing him whole, keeping him there for a second, and then dragging him out. He suckles at the head of his cock, deftly sliding him back in as if his girth was nothing to him, as though he was starving for him. He only stops to gasp for air, his thumb still kneading his balls, his fingers spread like fans, sneaking underneath his shirt. No one can deny him of this and he intends to enjoy every second of Gabriel’s cock deep down his throat.

“Jesse,” Gabriel groans, tugging at a handful of his hair, making McCree look at him.

The sight of his boss so lost in lust sends shivers down his spine. He barely recognizes the usual blunt expression on his face, instead, he looks sort of vulnerable to him. And the way he says his name, like an endearment, encouraging him to suck him harder, and deeper until they’re both lost in his pleasure. McCree may not own Gabriel Reyes, but at this precise moment, he owns his pleasure. He doesn’t even care about his neglected dick, still out and hard, begging for a soft touch. 

Gabriel groans when McCree pushes him deeper and swallows around him. His movements are the right kind of sloppy, slurping on his cock, dripping saliva down his shaft. He’s relentlessly good, working his mouth up and down, sucking and brushing his tongue on him. But Gabriel needs more, needs rougher if he wants to be done quickly. 

“Gonna fuck your mouth,” Gabriel warns. McCree hums his consent, giving him a slight nod and bracing himself on the chair, leaving Gabriel freedom of movement.

Bracing himself on the desk, Gabriel tentatively thrusts upward into McCree’s willing mouth. His throat tightens around him as he gags, and he does it again, picking up his pace, hips lifting off the chair slightly. He grabs the back of his head to guide the angle right, fingers caressing his nape.

“That’s it,” Gabriel mumbles, finding his rhythm.

Fluttering his eyes closed, McCree follows his movements and lets go. He swallows when he gags, he allows Reyes to use him as he pleases. Opening up for him, throat tight as he groans, eyes watery by the lack of air. He wanted this and he’s enjoying every measured thrust, every muttered groan, every spurt of pre-cum he shoots down his throat as Gabriel fucks his mouth.

McCree wants to lead a hand down his own hard-as-steel cock, but he won’t settle for his hand today. If he touches himself now, he’ll come hard and long all over himself, and he wants so much more. The reward he hopes Gabriel offers after they’re done.

Gabriel knows he can’t keep up like this forever as much as he’s enjoying McCree’s struggle. He looks so sweet, taking his thrusts, his cock disappearing inside his mouth and throat and then halfway out again. He tightens the hold on the back of his neck, anticipating his climax, and buries himself deep in the cave of his mouth, keeping him there as his muscles finally relax. The air comes out of his lungs in a low growl as he spills.

Right when McCree thought he couldn’t take it any longer, throat sore and jaw aching, Gabriel comes down his throat with one last deep thrust. McCree chokes before he forces himself to swallow around him. He feels the first hot spurt of cum sliding down, and then some more. His unbearably hard cock softens, and he milks him dry, latching on it as if there was more to take.

He inhales deeply through his nostrils and follows Gabriel when he slumps back on his chair. McCree keeps his dick in his mouth, licking him clean of cum and spit. If he calls him a good boy again, it’ll be worth it.

“You good?” Reyes asks, tugging lightly at his hair but allowing McCree to get his fill of him while he can. The brat reluctantly lets his soft dick slip out of his lips.

“Yeah.” His voice comes out harsh and dry, and Gabriel strokes his scalp as if he couldn’t let go just yet. McCree sits back on his calves, licking his spit-licked lips for any leftovers.

Gabriel chuckles, squeezing his dick up as a last droplet of cum oozes out of it. He picks it up with his thumb, then traces McCree’s lips with it, feeding him the last remnants of his seed. McCree latches on his finger with a hum, then licks his lips.

“Good boy.”

McCree reaches for his cock, grinning like a fool, hair ruffled by Gabriel’s hand. “Told ya’,” he winks, stroking himself slowly.

“You look so fuckable right now,” Reyes says, lifting McCre’s chin with his knuckles and gracing him with a wolfish grin.

“Fuck me then,” McCree retorts, a mischievous smile hinting that’s exactly what he wants.

Gabriel is about to quip an answer when a new message pops on his phone. He picks it up, the usual furrow between his eyebrows. _Calling you in a minute._ He rolls his eyes, then he glances back at McCree still kneeling under his desk, waiting for his answer with glazing eyes and parted lips. He could send him to his quarters, tell him to stretch himself nice and loose, and wait for him naked on his bed. The thought makes his cock twitch even though he’s spent. But then an evil idea crosses through his mind and settles home.

“Haven’t I told you this isn’t about what you want?” Gabriel says softly, almost praising.

“Wanna watch me get off?” McCree offers, motioning to get out from under the table.

But Gabriel stops him, pushing him back inside and scooting closer until he’s trapped there between his thighs. His flat cock is leaving a wet patch on his fatigues. “I didn’t say we were done here.” McCree flashes him a cheeky grin, expectant as he ensconces himself down there as best as he can. “What if I tell you to put my dick in your mouth and keep it there?”

McCree swallows, considering his already sore knees and aching jaw, but his cock winces at Gabriel’s words and that’s enough to convince himself. “Ya’, kinky bastard,” he chuckles.

“You keep it there while I work,” Gabriel taps his cheek playfully, “and I’ll think about what you want.”

“Well,” McCree drawls. “It’s kind of cozy in here.” His hands settle on Gabriel’s knees. “I could get used to it.”

“Stay still and quiet,” he says with a smirk.

“You sure you’ll get any work done?” McCree teases.

Gabriel guides his head down, and McCree slides his cock into his mouth with the help of his tongue. “Oh, that’s it.” He thrashes his head back, enjoying his warm mouth around his softened cock. A while longer here and he’ll get hard enough to fuck him and make this fool happy. He’s oversensitive after his recent orgasm, but he sits back comfortably and watches McCree, obediently following his instructions better than on the battlefield.

Now he just has to wait for the call while he has his fun with him. Before he leans forward, determined to test McCree’s patience, he teases him some more. “You can’t run your mouth. I quite like it…” McCree glares at him, pissed, and suckles at his dick to make him writhe from overstimulation. Reyes doesn’t even flinch, caressing his cheek with his thumb. “I told you if you knew the stuff I want to do to you, you’d run in the opposite direction.” 

He averts his gaze from the tempting sight, picking up a new datapad to go through. “If you stay put until I’m done working maybe I’ll let you come,” he mumbles teasingly. “I may even fuck you.” A withheld smile flashes on his lips.

The prospect of a call from Jack while McCree services him from under his desk has his stomach in knots. But it’s also the most exciting thing he’s done in years. Gabriel focuses on a particularly boring report, skimming over the words while his mind fast travels to the future. When he’s done with work, his cock hard again, and ready to slide home between McCree’s buttcheeks. His greed has no end tonight, but he’ll get his fill.

He’s in control. Handling a quick call, finishing a couple of reports before McCree drools all over his dick. Gabriel smiles smugly, making himself comfortable in his chair and enjoying every warm breath McCree puffs against his groin. He sneaks a hand underneath the table, petting his hair, encouraging the subtle movements of McCree’s tongue on him as he swallows around him.

“Behave,” he growls, a shit-eating grin stretching on his lips.

His amused countenance and cheeky smile vanish when a quick knock precedes an uninvited guest. Jack stomps through the door of his office and Gabriel pales.

“Nobody knows how to knock for fuck’s sake?” he snarls in a panic.

“I did. Bad timing?” Jack looks distractedly at the datapad in his hand, lifting his gaze to grace Reyes with one of his signature sunshine smiles the press loves so much. 

“Weren’t you going to call?” Gabriel mutters, scooting closer to the edge of the desk and leaning his forearms on the surface so quickly he almost tips over the half-empty mug of coffee.

“I thought I’d swing by instead, you busy?” Jack says.


	3. Chapter 3

“It’s fine,” Gabriel grunts. Getting his shit together could be considered part of his job, so he does exactly that while trying to ignore the warm mouth quirking around his cock. Despite the risky situation and against his better judgment, he’s getting hard. Jesse McCree will be the death of him or in this case Jack if he notices the rascal hiding between his legs.

The Strike Commander is already inside his office, standing in front of his desk and seemingly waiting for an answer. He has no intention to leave and, after collecting himself, there are just so many excuses Gabriel’s brain can come up with.

“I’m just fed up with work,” Gabriel mumbles, rearranging his desk as he repositions his legs, huddling McCree between them, hopefully hiding him for as long as this improvised meeting lasts. “Sorry I snapped.”

Jack glances at his wristwatch. “I guess it’s late.”

Gabriel intertwines both hands below his chin and leans over. Anything to cover the dirty things happening underneath his desk. McCree hasn’t moved an inch. He’s there with his dick still in his mouth as silent as a mouse, and Gabriel hopes he remains like this for the rest of the visit. Neither of them needs Jack Morrison admonishing them, covering it up, and separating them for good right after. The thought sends a chill down his spine. He’s not only compromising himself but McCree too, and since he’s the high-rank officer here, the responsibility of this situation hangs over his shoulders. He’s been careless and stupid, but there will be time to mull over this later.

“So?” Gabriel clears his throat, and McCree teases him with a flick of his tongue, easing his worries away just a tiny bit. He has to stifle a smile. Still a brat even when he’s in deep shit.

“Jesse McCree,” Jack Morrison says, eyes fixed on him.

Gabriel’s eyes widen, and he swallows thickly. “What about him?” He pulls off his best poker face as he notes McCree’s body stiffening. Feigning surprise, Jack arches an eyebrow at him. “He’s doing fine,” he adds, and McCree swallows around his half-hard cock. His leg jerks slightly, his countenance barely able to contain the surge of pleasure traveling down his lower belly. He clears his throat to cover up the subtle nudge he gives McCree with his foot.

“Put my mind at ease, Gabe.” Jack braces himself on the back of the chair in front of his desk and sighs, his eyebrows knitting. “Are we making a mistake?”

“He’s come a long way,” Gabriel confesses. “And he still has a long way to go before he’s ready.” His mouth lingers open, wanting to add more but silently refusing.

“But?” Jack pushes.

Usually, he wouldn’t shy away from defending his agent before the Strike Commander, but knowing McCree is about to hear and surely gloat about his next words, makes him conscious about them. Gabriel exhales a deep sigh. “He’s the best on my team. I trust him with my life. I’ve told you this.”

“He’s unpredictable,” Jack quips.

“So am I,” Gabriel retorts. 

“And inexperienced, military speaking.”

“He can only get better with age.” He flashes a proud smile at Jack who rolls his eyes and concedes yet another discussion about Jesse McCree. “He’s good at this, you’ll have to admit it someday too,” Gabriel adds.

“Do you know why they came back a day early?” Jack asks.

“Yes, I’ve read the report.” Gabriel finds the only datapad remotely interesting he’s read today and flashes it at Jack. He couldn’t suppress the smile reading how Jesse handled the mission undercover, with half the assets, and a day ahead even though his motivations lay somewhere else, not specifically for the pleasure of doing a good job.

“He took unnecessary risks.”

“I would’ve made the same call.”

“Precisely my point.” His expression hardens before he finally relaxes. No matter how many times the Strike Commander tries to undermine McCree’s achievements based on ancient history and bad decisions, Gabriel has never fallen for them. He’d go to hell and back to justify his choice to recruit him. He guesses that’s another place where Jack and he won’t find the middle ground.

“We all fuck up from time to time,” Gabriel mutters. “It doesn’t mean we don’t try our best, including you, Jackie.”

His answer is a tired grunt, and Gabriel chuckles, suppressing the need to caress McCree’s surely beet-red face. Flustered not only for the praising but for the outstanding job at keeping himself still with his cock stuffing his mouth and without uttering a sound.  _ Good boy _ , Gabriel praises inwardly.

If Jack were about to find out who’s under his desk, what has he been doing for the past weeks, and how he’s involved in and out with Jesse McCree, he’d be called out as a hypocrite right here and now. Luckily for Reyes, he’s not about to get caught, and he’s ready to kick Jack out of his office. Before his facade fades or before the next time McCree suckles around his spit-soaked dick and a loud, satisfying moan comes out of his lips by accident.

“It’ll bite you in the ass,” Jack mumbles, scrolling down his datapad as if the matter had been already discussed and dismissed. To be fair, Gabriel hopes to watch him leave his office with more eagerness than an imminent two-week shore leave. But Jack opens his mouth again like he’s feeling chatty. Gabriel sips at his lukewarm coffee for moral support, and to distract himself from that delicious, willing mouth hardening his cock. 

“Imagine being twenty-two and wasting a night out in the city to come back here for more work and training,” Jack snorts. “At his age, I wouldn’t be rushing to my lonely bunk bed and would be having some fun instead,” he trails off, shaking his head disapprovingly.

Gabriel chokes on his drink, stifling a coughing fit as best as he can. “He’s taking it seriously for once and you complain?” He’s not going to tell Jack that Jesse came back to suck dick and to try to get into his commander’s pants. And succeeding remarkably in that regard.

“Too much of you is rubbing off on him.”

“That a bad thing?” Gabriel notes McCree’s mouth shifting. The bastard is smiling and drooling all over his groin as though this situation was fun and not life-threatening, possibly embarrassing too. Reyes is a kinky bastard in lust with his subordinate, but Jack doesn’t need to know that. Nobody does!

Jack sighs, a fond smile stretching on his lips. “Okay fine. If you think he’s ready, take him with you.” He leaves the datapad he’s been carrying on the desk and slides it past the mess and before Gabriel’s crossed arms. “It’s classified, so…”

“I know what classified means,” Reyes grumbles, taking a quick peek at the dossier in front of him. “ And I don’t need your approval to take Jesse with me on a mission.”

“For this one you do, since McCree will need clearance from me.”

So that was it about, Gabriel thought, measuring his words before he can get a good look at the details. “Blackwatch doing Overwatch’s dirty laundry again,” he mutters inadvertently.

“Your team, your call,” Jack says, ignoring his unprofessional retort. “If you want him out, it’s your decision.”

“Fine,” Gabriel agrees, lifting his eyes off the report to see Jack off. “Anything else?” He had to ask, but hopefully, Jack will get the hint now and leave him be. Just in case, a disgruntled Gabriel peruses the contents of his desk.

“Nah, I’ll leave you to it,” Jack says, turning on his heels toward the door. When he reaches the doorknob, he glances back at Gabriel. “Looks like you still have a good pile of work to sort out,” he teases, and Reyes glares at him as if it wasn’t Jack himself the one to drown him in useless reports. “Night, Gabe.”

“Night, Jackie.”

And with that, Jack is out the door, his office silent as the distant steps of his boots resound weaker and weaker down the hall. Gabriel lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, reclining back on his chair, and pushing with his feet on the floor. He leaves enough space to find McCree with saliva trickling down the corners of his mouth, messy hair, and the most lustful blush on his cheeks.

He’s a hot mess. A downright fuckable mess.

The corner of his mouth curls in a half-smile while his beating heart resounds in his chest. Not even during his early days in the army, he dared to fool around with teammates, let alone a superior and on working hours. Jesse’s all the fun he’s never had in his life, and despite the ten years of life he’s lost while Jack was in there with them, he regrets nothing. 

He’s almost fully hard, and McCree can’t stuff him all inside his mouth, the base of his cock covered in a glistening trail of saliva. “Take it all,” Gabriel whispers in a deep rumble. Jesse inhales through his nostrils and slides him in slowly, swallowing around him when his lips reach the dark curls of hair at his root. His throat constricts him, lips swollen, and jaw aching from the exertions.

And yet he’ll be there for as long as it takes. Inadvertently, McCree reaches down for his neglected erection. He managed to keep it quiet and stay put while Jack Morrison was around, but his cock  _ throbs _ for a long stroke. The mere touch of his sweaty hand sends a jolt of pleasure that tightens his heavy balls. He’s about to burst and come all over himself, but instead, Jesse moans, sucking on the thick cock of Gabriel Reyes as if he knew nothing else.

A deep growl rumbles in his chest, and Gabriel glances at the closed door, hoping for no more interruptions tonight. They need to get out of his office and find somewhere private, but not yet. From the corner of his eye, he notices the subtle movement of McCree’s arm. He has a hand around himself, eyes half-lidded and blissed out with the situation. Gabriel smirks.

“Did I give you permission for that?” He taps on his shoulder and McCree rests his hands on his thighs like the good boy he is. Sometimes he needs to be told twice, and sometimes he doesn’t. He smiles around his girth with a glint in his eyes.

Gabriel takes the base of his dick. “Get out of there,” he instructs, watching the slow glide out of his mouth and regretting his decision just a little bit. It doesn’t help that Jesse pulls at his uncut tip and hums a moan. McCree gapes for air before he cleans his mouth and chin with the back of his arm, winking at him.

“I told you I give a mean head,” he boasts, standing up on wobbly legs and surely sore knees. Gabriel watches him like this is a dream and he’s about to wake up. He surely didn’t have McCree servicing him under his desk while Jack babbled nonsense about work. And he definitely doesn’t have McCree reclining on his desk with his still impossibly hard cock standing for attention. God, he’s beautiful, and about to be all his.

“Boss?” Out of his reverie, Gabriel stands, eyes flicking back to his whiskey-colored eyes. His fatigues slide down a few inches, boxers tucked under his sac, but he has no intention to cover himself. “C’mon, I…”

Gabriel shushes him, towering over him, and wondering when did the bastard get so tall and built. He repositions himself until their dicks brush against each other. McCree sucks in a breath, and he snickers. All his sheepishness vanishes as soon as he gets closer, and Gabriel revels in it. He sneaks playful fingers underneath his black shirt, feeling the warmth of his skin, the subtle veil of sweat there, the sunken belly as McCree squirms under his touch. His lips are plump and red, they looked mighty gorgeous around his dick and they look downright kissable now. Gabriel catches himself in time before he falls for his mouth like a thirsty old man. They should keep their feelings out of this, enjoy the sex and the fun, but leave the kissing for the lovesick.

“I need you to fuck me or let me fuck you, I ain’t picky,” McCree blurts out in a whisper, confirming his line of thought. The last thing they need is to rut against each other in the middle of a make-out session.

“Is that so?” His mouth pulls upward, widening his smile.

Meanwhile, his hand explores young skin, fingers threading in his body hair, fondling hard muscles until he finds a perked nipple. He rubs his thumb around it, missing nothing of McCree’s sweet mouth parting in a needy gasp. His breathing heaves in his chest as Reyes swivels his hips forward. It’d be so easy to let go and just hump against each other. It would also be over way too quickly.

“You could get out of here, kid,” Gabriel whispers in a delightfully raspy tone. “I won’t mention this again. No harm done.”

“Not a chance,” McCree sneers, pissed at him.

Gabriel has had enough. Enough foreplay, enough teasing, enough time avoiding the unavoidable. If he wants it so badly, he’ll give it to him. He grips his hips and turns him around. McCree fumbles for steady support on the desk, hands pressed like fans on the cold surface, avoiding the piling mess there. His heart hammers in his chest so hard he feels every beat, with Gabriel’s body hard-pressed behind and a pair of greedy hands exploring underneath his shirt.

Gabriel puts his open mouth at the base of his nape, tongue brushing the short, thick hairs there. “Oh, damn,” McCree curses, head hanging low, hips arching upward.

As he swipes his tongue there, Gabriel tastes the saltiness of his skin, groaning while his hands busy themselves yanking off McCree’s pants down his thighs. With little work, they pool around his ankles. He takes a moment to appreciate the hairy back of his thighs and the lush curve of his ass. McCree pushes back into his touch, spreading his legs as wide as his clothes allow him and curling his spine in a shameless offering.

Gabriel takes the hint, licking a patch of skin on his neck before he gropes for his buttcheeks and spreads them tentatively. One quick peek down at his bare ass and his glistening cock begging to slide between them and his own legs tremble with anticipation and not a pinch of guilt. He licks his lips, rubbing a dry finger down his cleft until he finds his hole.

McCree does the sweetest noise, shifting against him, but Gabriel’s strong grip keeps him in place. He leans forward to whisper against his ear, making sure he brushes his earlobe at every word. “Is this what you want, Jesse?” He brushes his finger up and down, his lips stretching into a smile.

“Yeah,” the fool says without thinking. McCree would like to see his face but also blesses the chance to hide his own lovesick expression staring at an empty chair and a closed door. He’s exactly where he wants to be, where he’s wanted to be for as long as he can remember. And he’s too horny for his own sake. It wouldn’t be the first time he’s in Gabriel’s office wondering what it would feel like to be sprawled on the desk with his commander’s face buried in between his cheeks. He gives a quick stroke to his dick, wishing that naughty finger was already stretching him open.

“You sure? Because I can force myself into you right this second and I bet you’d beg for it.”

McCree bites back a moan. “Damn right, boss.” Despite the raw promise, a spit-licked finger makes his way inside him. McCree clenches around it instinctively. Gabriel squeezes his asscheek with the other hand and keeps pressing in. “Just fuck me already,” he grumbles.

“Impatient much?” Gabriel teases, enjoying McCree’s low curses as he works his finger inside him. “I’ll fuck you good, don’t worry,” he promises in a raunchy whisper. “But I may want to spend a while inside you…” he trails off, biting his earlobe and muffling a grunt there. His tight hole sucks his finger right in, and he mourns it’s not his dick instead. “Fucking you over and over,” Gabriel exhales, lowering his voice down a notch, “then warming my cock in your cum-slicked hole for the rest of the night.” His finger presses in deeper.

“Holy shit,” McCree mumbles.

“Can you handle that?”

McCree turns his head around with a cheeky grin that hints he’s about to run his mouth. “Only if  _ you _ can get it up again, old man,” he teases.

Gabriel graces him with a disgruntled squeeze on his butt, pulling his finger out and guiding his erection to rest between those lush cheeks. McCree bites his lower lip and turns around again, feeling him pressing hard and ready against him. He’s hanging on by a thread at this point, and the less he talks the faster they’ll get where he wants: underneath his body weight while he takes Reyes’ dick. “There’s lube on the first drawer,” he mutters. “Make yourself useful.”

Quick to obey, McCree takes out a half-empty bottle of lube, weighing it in his hand before handing it over to Reyes. “Why do you keep lube in your office?” he teases.

“You’d prefer I’d rather not?” Gabriel pumps some on his fingers, warming it up slightly before he slicks his hole and gets to work.

McCree moans loudly, perhaps louder than he should before Gabriel shushes him again. “I’m just sayin’ it’s weird,” he relays while he tries to relax instead of following his desire to push back into his deft fingers. Gabriel ignores him, busy sliding in and out of him. This is not quite what McCree needs, but after so long, he appreciates he’s taking the time to stretch him. “Unless working late hours means you can rub one out whenever you want,” Jesse chuckles.

Gabriel slaps his buttcheek, leaving a lubed mark there before guiding his fingers right where they belong. He’s tight still, but his patience is running low, and if he takes it easy, he can stretch him with his cock. 

“You have the privacy, the opportunity…” McCree chuckles. “You could even fuck someone in here.”

“Shut up, Jesse,” he chides. If he knew how long it’s been since Gabriel has fucked anything at all, he’d laugh. If what he does with his right hand and an old dildo count as sex life, it hasn’t been half bad, but by the way his fingers tremble while opening him up to fuck him, it clearly doesn’t.

“I’ll shut up if you get in, Gabe,” McCree mumbles, desperation tingeing his words. “I want it.”

“The hell you know what you want,” Gabriel mutters.

“I want your cock.”

A groan and an empty hole is Gabriel’s answer, and before his next breath, a lubed dick nudges at his entrance. McCree exhales, making himself comfortable on his forearms as he pushes a few datapads out of the way. Some fall onto the floor. “‘M sorry.” Gabriel’s warm hands tighten around his hips, and he hopes the interruption hasn’t brought a handful of regretful thoughts to Reyes. What are they even doing? The moment they crossed the invisible wall that separated them McCree knew there was no going back. Then he realizes he doesn’t want to go back, only forward. Because this can only get better. They fit together in the battlefield and so they do in bed, and he’s adamant to prove it to him.

“Take it easy,” he whispers, gripping him bruisingly as he swivels his hips forward. McCree muffles a moan by biting his tongue, eyes tightly shut. “That’s it. Let me in.” Gabriel’s laborious breath reaches him from behind, and once he breaches in, he stays put, allowing him to adjust to his size.

“Damn, you feel so good,” Jesse whispers, getting over his discomfort quickly. A few strokes from Gabriel’s hands up and down his sides end up melting him on the spot. They share a few long breaths, both hard and willing, ready to savor this. In a long slide, Gabriel fills him to the brim and then pulls all the way out. They moan in unison, and when he nudges back in, McCree’s more than ready to squeeze around him and keep him inside.

Gabriel grunts, ensconcing himself between McCree’s legs. He reclines on his back, puffing hot breaths between his shoulder blades. Somehow, he regrets the many clothes that prevent him from sliding skin against skin. His hole hugs him so tightly he needs to get used to it, fingers digging into his skin from sheer impatience to pound into him with everything he’s got. Gabriel realizes the moment he lets loose this will be over way too quickly, so he rocks in and out of him, slowly, enjoying this. Every time he plunges in a surge of pleasure pools deep down his groin.

“Hey, boss,” McCree’s sheepish voice sends a shiver down his spine. “Best on your team?”

“Jesse.” It sounds like a warning, hands grasping his sides more tightly to drag him closer. His thighs are pressed against McCree’s warm skin, his cock trapped in his tight heat.

But not even with Gabriel buried balls-deep inside him can McCree shut his mouth. “T-trust me with your life?” McCree croons.

Gabriel groans in frustration. “I’m about to fuck you hard, so don’t gloat about it,” he threatens. His hands map McCree’s torso underneath his shirt until he finds his chest and squeezes, feeling his hard nipples against his palms. Reyes swivels his hips forward, stroking halfway in and halfway out as he mumbles a blue streak of curses at how good and tight he feels around his dick. McCree can’t decide if this is a dream or not, but his dreams never felt so good.

“Uh, boss,” McCree lets out in a breath, pushing himself back into his cock so Gabriel never leaves him empty. How he wished to ride him until he’s sore and his hole abused. He still sports a sore throat, but that girth stretching him wide after a dry streak... that he’s going to remember for a few days. “Gabe,” he moans.

“What now?” Gabriel grumbles.

“I’d only bite you in the ass if you’d ask me to,” McCree teases, earning a gentle squeeze on his chest.

“Shut up, Jesse,” Gabriel commands, stifling a laughing fit at McCree’s bratty attitude. But a devilish grin stretches on his lips. “Now you move, kid,” he whispers against his nape before he stands upright, hands loosening his grip. His eyes are fixed on where his dick disappears into his hole and as usual, McCree never disappoints.

McCree pushes back into him, rolling his hips as he works himself on his cock as best as he can. “Bossy bastard,” he mutters, hands fisting on top of the desk. He reclines forward, mentally cursing how Gabriel is there behind him, still as a rock, letting him do all the fucking. His cock is already leaking a clear pool on the flat surface, but every sway back and forth is worth the while when Gabriel’s hands tighten on his surely bruised skin.

His toes curl, and Gabriel bites his tongue until he almost draws blood only to muffle his needy moans of pleasure. He’s sheathed in heaven, barely containing himself to thrust and pound this fool until they’re both a sore mess. So tight, so hot, the way his hole swallows him right in. The sight of his cock stroking in and out of him has him enamored. But he’s had enough of this slow glide, and he’s pretty sure McCree wants more.

Gabriel grips his hips and, with a forceful onslaught, topples over McCree. “Yes.” It escapes from Jesse’s lips and encourages him to pull almost all the way out only to come back harder and deeper than before. He’s rusty, but he’ll pick up his pace. But only at the third slam, he bites his shoulder through the cotton of his shirt to stop himself from spilling. That good he feels, even after his recent orgasm. Every time he plunges deep inside him, McCree lets out a shameless moan. “Stay quiet,” he chides.

“More,” McCree mumbles.

“I got you.”

Gabriel swipes his tongue behind his ear once, twice, grunting as he stands. He moves in short, rhythmical thrusts, trailing a hand up McCree’s spine until he’s pressed against the desk. He offers no resistance at all. “Stay there,” he says in a raspy whisper. His fingers thread on the back of his neck, his other hand sneaking underneath and wrapping around McCree’s hard cock. The low whimper goes right to his dick as intently as his hole clenching around him.

He fucks into him faster, letting his hand still, already wet from pre-cum and remnants of lube. He palms his balls teasingly, but realizing how close he is and how hard is McCree, Gabriel grabs him in a tight fist and thrusts harder.

“Oh, God,” McCree mumbles, the side of his face on the cold desk, his hands reaching for the other edge to grab at something while he endures the hammering on his hole. A few more innocent datapads fall unceremoniously around them. Not that they care.

With a hand on the back of his neck and another around his dick, Gabriel plows his way from behind, stroking McCree’s cock at the rhythm of his desperate onslaughts. He’s wanted him for so long, he cannot remember not wanting him. Jesse sneaks into every fantasy that pushes him over the edge for the past few years. As he buries himself deep into him over and over, Gabriel has no willpower to lie to himself anymore. He wants him now, wants him more than he’s ever wanted anything in his life.

And he’s taking it all tonight. 

McCree’s a moaning mess, biting the back of his hand as he tries to stay upright. The burn on his ass is nothing compared to the glee of being full of him; full of Gabriel Reyes. His undivided attention is on him, on his pleasure. He doesn’t care if he’s using him to get off or if this means something else. McCree wants him and would sacrifice anything to have him: his pride, his unrequited love, his youth. Gabriel Reyes owns him since day one and fucking him is just the culmination of years of pining and flirting. They could have gone to waste, but in this precise moment, he’s in heaven bending over for him with his dick relentlessly pounding his ass.

“You like it hard?”

Gabriel enjoys being in control, giving him exactly what he  _ knows _ McCree wants, playing it by ear at every beat of his heart, at every thrust of his cock. He brushes past his prostate and McCree tenses, standing on his tiptoes to angle himself right. He wants to hit that same spot again. “There,” he cries out. Gabriel pegs on his prostate, the long, hard thrusts becoming frantic and deeper. “There, keep going,” he mumbles almost inaudibly. The mad rhythm of their fucking is cursing them both to completion.

Gabriel smiles, indulging him because he’s the most gorgeous man he’s ever fucked. The way he gets lost in his pleasure, the way he trusts him to give exactly what he needs in the precise moment he wants it. But his endurance falters and his cock swells even more. He pounds into him so deep his balls slap against McCree’s, and his slippery hand does the best it can to drive him high with pleasure.

Their bodies slap against each other until that’s the only thing accompanying them along with their ragged breaths.  _ Please, let nobody walk around my office now _ , Gabriel prays. McCree’s face is a bright red, his cock unbearably hard. He’s about to come with Gabriel’s dick inside him and the thought alone feels so unbelievably right it scares him. It’s his name on Gabriel’s lips that sends him over the edge, the subtle caresses of his thumb on his neck, the hard cock filling him right how he likes. Of course, he’d feel just right for his hole.

“Gabe,” he whines, his body trembling as a surge of pleasure overwhelms him.

Gabriel jerks him off through his orgasm, trapped in his tight heat so deeply they’re becoming one. McCree comes long and hard, feeling his cock softening on Gabriel’s calloused hand. He’s pretty sure this is heaven despite all the wrongs and worries he should have about this; about them.

Buried inside him, Gabriel lifts his hand and laps the cum off his fingers. At the raunchy sounds of his mouth, Jesse glances back at him with glazed eyes, bracing himself on the desk with unsure arms. At the sight of his commander licking his hand clean of his cum, his cock jerks even if he’s spent.

“Goddamnit, Gabe,” he exhales. Gabriel makes a show of sliding his thumb into his mouth and humming, hips rocking into him. “You’re hot.” A silly smile pops on his face, but it soon disappears.

“Gonna pull out, I don’t want to make a mess of you.” Gabriel motions to slide out of him with a hand on his hilt, but McCree interrupts him.

“N-no!” he blurts out.

Gabriel arches an eyebrow at him. McCree’s beet red and blissed out by his recent orgasm, sporting the face of someone who could fall asleep right there and then, bent over his desk. “You want to go to bed with my cum inside you?”

“Please,” he says quietly.

It sounds like the most delicious plea, coming right from his lips, and Gabriel feels like he’s about to fall. His hands tighten around McCree’s sides, and with a measured thrust, he gets back where he belongs. McCree’s face twists in pleasure mixed with discomfort, but that wouldn’t stop him from giving the brat what he asked for.

“That’s gonna get you out of my hair for good?” he whispers against McCree’s sweet face. It’s like he wants to keep looking at him over his shoulder as he abuses his hole to finish himself up. Gabriel always liked to give a good show.

“You wish,” Jesse retorts, moaning when Reyes swivels his hips forward and bottoms out again. “Goddamnit.”

A groan is Gabriel’s answer as he resumes his pace and finally yields to his lustful desires. His eyes flutter closed, his cock pounding him in long strokes. He’s unable to breathe or stop, pleasure taking control of his mind and his body. He barely listens to McCree’s soft grunts and needy whines as he hammers his prostate. His hole hugs him deliciously right, stretched for his girth, milking him on his way out.

In a moment of weakness, he threads his arms around McCree’s shoulders, embracing him from behind and holding him still. He slams into him faster, in quick short thrusts that have his dick hard with desire. His climax overwhelms him like a wave, like a breath of fresh air, like the first drag of smoke of the day. Gabriel lets out a deep groan while he comes, spilling spurt after spurt in his tight heat. It’s a miracle he’s lasted so long, not because of tonight, but because he’s wanted this for so long he still can’t believe he’s marking him as his at last.

McCree bites his lower lip as he feels Gabriel coming inside him. The jerks of his dick, the wetness of his release. He tightens around him during his orgasm, milking him dry and secretly wishing he’d stay there for another hour. Being full of him must be his new favorite thing in the world.

“Jesus,” Reyes murmurs, refusing to stop thrusting while his cock tries to hold an erection.

It doesn’t take long until he slips out of his sweet trap, and almost instinctively, he reaches back with his hand and effortlessly slides a finger inside McCree. He’s slick with his cum and his stomach tumbles from sheer pleasure. Gabriel mumbles a curse and stands, wanting a good look at his ass. Beautiful, oozing hole making him dizzy. He wants him again and it’s been barely a minute. Then his eyes flick to McCree’s and a half-smile pulls at the corner of his mouth. Disheveled, sheepish brat that beams at him.

“Ya’ like what you see?” McCree teases, arching his spine as if he hadn’t had enough dick for the night.

Gabriel chuckles and pats him on the ass. “C’mon, get dressed.” He rearranges his own fatigues, tucking his spent cock inside his boxers. But when he lifts his gaze, McCree is there, still naked on his bottom half. “Wha..” McCree’s mouth is on him before the word gets out, and Reyes gasps in surprise but yields to the unexpected kiss.

McCree crashes their mouths together like a willful teenager. In the blissed-out heat of their orgasms, he’s stupid enough to gamble his heart like the fool he is. He kisses him like this is the first and the last time because he can’t know what will happen when they’ll part. At least Gabriel is kind enough to let him fuck his mouth with his tongue. McCree tastes himself on him, and his cock commits to yet another attempt to get hard. He’s sweet and rough, and before he can decide he’s had enough, Gabriel gropes for his buttcheeks and pulls him even closer.

As with many other things, he’s lost control of the kiss, and now is Gabriel the one exploring his mouth. He swipes his tongue against his lips, sneaks inside, and leaves him breathless. It isn’t a pretty kiss, or a tamed one, but neither of them seems to mind. Every time Gabriel bites him, he bites his mouth in kind, smiling, laughing almost, enjoying every fucking second of the best kiss of his life.

McCree can feel his cum trickling down his hole, and moans into his heavenly mouth. Now he wants both, the fucking and the kissing, all at the same time. It had to be Gabriel Reyes the one to fuck him before kissing him when it was the latter what he wanted the most. The taste of coffee and cigarettes, the taste of Gabriel in the mornings, the taste of him during sex, after sex, anytime, any day. This is as good as it gets.

But Gabriel cups his face and turns the kiss slow and tender; too tender for his heavy heart. “I told you to get dressed,” he whispers, giving him a soft peck before kneeling and pulling his pants and boxer-briefs up with him.

“Yes, sir,” McCree chuckles, tidying himself up as best as he can and trying to act cool after the stunt he’s pulled with the kiss. He sneaks a glance up at Gabriel. He doesn’t look mad, and he  _ does know _ when he’s mad. Perhaps a bit stunned.

“What am I gonna do with you?” Gabriel mutters. His heart still hammers in his chest, his mouth relishing in his taste.

“Tuck me in your bed?” McCree quips, giving him an insouciant shrug.

“You got what you wanted, and you still want more,” Gabriel teases, and McCree answers him with a slow nod. “I guess I could make use of you for the night.”

“Only if you make good on your promises.” High with lust, the thought of more sex makes his stomach curl nice and warm.

“Don’t I always?” Reyes retorts.

“Well, I’m up for duty in about ten, so…” McCree says, baring his teeth in a shit-eating grin.

Gabriel laughs, finding Jack’s datapad among the mess that is his desk and beckoning McCree toward the door. A night of self-indulgent sex with Jesse McCree should suffice to get over his teenage crush so they can move on with their lives. But the next thought pictures him petting McCree’s hair as he sleeps soundly on his lap while he catches up with work between yawns. It feels warm and comfortable. The domesticity of it all catches him by surprise, and a well-known fear seeps into his heart. He glances up at McCree’s amused countenance and realizes he’s too old to lie to himself anymore. He’s so deep into him he doubts a night would do anything to take him out of his heart.

What truly awaits him is a nightless sleep to consider what the hell are they doing and when are they doing it again.

“Hey,” McCree frowns, tapping his finger on the datapad in Gabriel’s hands. “You always bring work to bed?”

Gabriel gives him a once over, a smirk on his lips. “I do now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! ╭( ･ㅂ･)و ̑̑ ˂ᵒ͜͡ᵏᵎ⁾✩
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this self-indulgent McReyes fic. See y'all on the next one! ~ヾ(＾∇＾)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! ヽ(〃･ω･)ﾉ


End file.
